The normal sexual response begins with sexual arousal which causes genital vasocongestion that results in vaginal lubrication. The lubrication is due to the formation of a transudate in the vagina which, in conjunction with genital congestion, produces the so-called orgasmic platform prior to orgasm. Sexual stimuli and healthy vaginal tissue are prerequisites for genital vasocongestion and vaginal lubrication. (HARRISON'S PRINCIPLES OF INTERNAL MEDICINE, 12th ed., ed. Wilson, J. D., et al. p. 301, McGraw-Hill Inc., New York (1991)).
Illnesses that impair neurological function, such as diabetes mellitus, may prevent normal sexual arousal. Pelvic diseases, such as vaginitis or endometriosis may also interfere with the normal sexual response. More commonly, decreased sexual response is due to psychological factors such as feelings of guilt, stresses such as anxiety, depression, fatigue or interpersonal conflicts which lead to failure of the vasocongestive response and prevent sufficient vaginal lubrication. (HARRISON'S PRINCIPLES OF INTERNAL MEDICINE, 12th ed., ed. Wilson, J. D., et al. p. 301, McGraw-Hill Inc., New York (1991)). In addition, vaginal lubrication in response to sexual stimuli may decrease as a woman ages. Insufficient, or absence of, vaginal lubrication may result in unsatisfying, or painful sexual relations.
Women experiencing stress may seek professional counseling by a therapist, physician or psychiatrist to overcome such problems and achieve normal sexual response. However, this option is often costly and time-consuming. Women suffering from a physical illness may be able to obtain relief through treatment of the underlying physical illness.
Alternatively, a number of creams or ointment preparations are commercially available for artificial lubrication. However, these preparations are often messy and inconvenient to use. Moreover, physical application of these artificial preparations are not always hygienic, and may introduce contaminants to the vaginal area, leading to irritation or infection. Thus, the need exists for a neat, hygienic, and convenient method of stimulating vaginal lubrication.